Morning after
by Rudda23
Summary: Sakura wakes up in Narutos apartment, hi jinx ensues. M-rated. Lemon. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Morning after.**

 **A/N: Straight up NaruSaku Pr0n. IDK :3**

Sakura woke up. After a moment she was able to recognise her surroundings. She was face first into his slowly breathing chest. They were in his bed. He held around her and she had her hands on his shoulders. And she was sore down there.

It had happened again. She focused to remember what had happened the previous night, as she couldn't quite recall so early in the morning.

An image came forward. Just the two of them talking and smiling. Sitting on his couch. Then kissing. A whole make-out session. His hands on her thighs and grabbing her shoulders. And her stroking his arms and down the side of his torso. Devious smiles exchanged, clothes off and into the bedroom for a good romp.

Sakura blushed and buried her face deeply in his chest as she remembered herself on all fours. It was so weird that a few hours ago she was gripping these sheets tightly. Holding on as she moaned in pleasure while he enjoyed all she had to give back there.

It had become normal now. This was 'a thing' between the two of them. Dangerous play to be sure. But they both needed it in this cruel and mad world. And Sakura was thankful that the two of them could be there for each other. Finding strangers didn't seem appealing to Sakura, in truth it seemed horrid when she had him to turn too.

With him it was safe. He always put her first. He probably loved her.

Sakura felt a little guilty at that thought. Was she stringing him along? She certainly kept him guessing. She wasn't affectionate when there were other people around, and she had no rhyme or reason to when she slept with him. It was just in the moment. It happened when it felt natural.

That was probably a good thing though. That it was allowed to happen naturally. He was always understanding when she didn't feel up to it. Sakura kissed his chest, as he slept, as thanks for always being so considerate. She was a dorky romantic.

She worried though. She was still 'technically' a virgin. She hadn't let him take that. At least not yet anyway.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. That definitely wasn't normal. Letting him fuck her so many times already, but not in the normal way. It was a way of making it less real, less important. She was always facing away from him when they did it.

The first few times it was awkward and weird for her, but she wanted to be with him. Now it was good. So good it felt like they were becoming close in a new way every time.

Sakura blushed again. She recalled how he would dominate her. A steely grip on her hips as he would trust, hard and firmly into her. Him lifting her up, one arm supporting them as it held against the wall, the other wrapped around her neck. He would push his face into the side of hers as he gave her praises. Dirty, exciting praises.

The tightness of her ass, the fullness of her bottom, her beautiful green eyes and her seductive voice which spilled out in her pleasure.

Sakura was abruptly taken out of her thoughts as she felt a small kiss on the top of her head, and two strong hands fondling and slapping at her butt. She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her back.

"Naruto, I'm still sore from yesterday."

"C'mon Sakura-chan. It's our day off today. Won't you spend the day in bed with me? Just the two of us?"

Sakura became a little annoyed.

"And what makes you think I'll spend the whole day in bed with a total pervert?"

"He he. Just something I'm feeling down my leg Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

Sakura knew what he was getting at immediately. When she had been thinking back at their 'activities' she had become quite horny herself. To her shame she had wrapped her legs around one of his legs. And now it was soaked in her excitement. And his hard erection was poking at her, making her more excited.

"Naruto! That was... it's not... damn it."

"What do you say Sakura-chan? The whole day in bed or not?"

She liked it when he was confident and teasing like this. Naruto had this ability to make her go along with all sorts of things, and always make her feel like it would all be alright. He was the only one who had charmed her clothes off, and he was starting to charm his way into her heart. A little backwards that, but it always worked out with her and Naruto.

Feeling a little confident herself, and spurred on by the safe feeling in his arms, she decided to tease back.

"But you're always so rough with me Naruto. I'm just a girl you know. And you're so strong."

Before he would have panicked at those words. Worrying that he had been hurting her. But now he knew what she wanted. He had given it to her before and knew what she could take. She wasn't his crush anymore. She was his lover.

His hands went back down to her ass and he spread her cheeks slightly. She blushed and pouted at him.

"But you're a big girl now Sakura-chan. And a good girl. Please, I need you."

Sakura moved herself so their faces were at the same level and she gave him a tender kiss.

"Alright Naruto. But just one round okay. We're not spending the whole day in bed."

She pulled away from him and got up on her knees. She did a few hand-seals and a green chakra-glow appeared at the tip of her pointy-finger. She put it firmly between her buttocks and let the chakra work a little while. Naruto looked at her with a naughty smile and with eyes that were up to no good.

She scoffed at him, but she couldn't help feeling excited, so she smiled back. When she was done she leant forward and put her hands down on the bed. She made sure to put her butt up as high as it would go and gave Naruto a seductive look.

"Now get to work handsome."

With a little laugh Naruto rose and gave her ass a good slap. She let out a cute sound as Naruto studied the way her butt and thighs jiggled after the impact. He slapped her butt again, mesmerised at the sight of her body's allure and the wonderful whimpers she made.

"I like your spanking Naruto, but I need you start fucking me already."

How he managed to get her into this sultry mood she didn't understand. He was just so hot.

"You like my spanking do you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura immediately whipped her head around to look at him.

"I-I didn't... I don't mean... eeh..."

Naruto just smiled wickedly at her as he took ahold of her and lifted her up. He sat down at the edge of the bed and laid Sakura, tummy down, over his legs. He took the biggest handful off her ass that he could and jiggled it around.

"Ooh! Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun Sakura-chan. A little fun with your cute butt here."

"What... what are you going to do now Naruto?"

"I'll give it a good slap." He said as he bent down and gave her butt a playful bite.

Sakuras body immediately straightened up in anticipation. This felt so incredibly hot and exciting.

"Aah. Be careful Naruto."

Suddenly his hand came down with a loud smack. A burning pain seared through her and she felt her whole body tighten.

"Aah! Again! Again Naruto! Aah! AAAHH!"

Naruto slapped and smacked her sweet ass until it was bright pink. Sakura screamed in enjoyment all throughout. She liked being man-handled by Naruto. He was so strong. Deep inside she felt like he could protect her from anything.

When he felt he couldn't hold himself back any longer he lifted her up again. He put her down on her knees facing away from him. She collapsed on the bed with her butt up in the air, panting and heaving for breath.

Naruto positioned the tip of his rock hard, and aching, cock at her butthole and started pushing slowly in.

"Aaah! So good Naruto!"

"Hold on my sexy little girl."

As soon as he was all the way in he pulled almost all the way out again. Slow and long strokes. Little by little he increased his pace. All Sakura could do was to hold onto the sheets for her life.

Soon enough he was going at an intense and rough pace. As his hips slammed into her, now deep red ass, small jolts of light pain rang through her body. Doubling her pleasure.

In the end Sakura had to bite down on the mattress to contain herself. He was so rough, going so fast, so hard, so strong and so deep. She felt like she was being marked by him, 'property of Uzumaki Naruto'. And she loved it. A strong and noble hero, just for her. Claiming her, and her ass, for himself.

He started trusting without any constraints and when she heard him start to moan her deepest instincts were set in motion.

"Come inside! Please inside! You have to inside Naruto! Please!"

With a few sloppy trusts Naruto emptied his load deep inside her ass. Sakura cooed and purred in satisfaction. Now she was truly marked by him.

He collapsed at her side and drew her limp body into his embrace. Sakuras heart soared as he held her firm and kissed her gently. She felt blissful in his strong arms.

But after a while she suddenly rose and slapped him across the face.

"What!? Sakura-chan?"

"You absolute pervert! It's 9 a.m. and you already fucked me silly! Geez Naruto, 9 in the morning!"

Naruto couldn't help himself and laughed at her antics.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-chan you liked it. There were no complaints as it went on."

"That's beside the point Naruto." Sakura said as she turned her hips around to show him what she was on about.

"Look at my ass Naruto! It beet red! Just look at this!"

She went over and picked up her skirt, thrown haphazardly on the floor the night before. When she put it on it was still clearly visible. Red skin at the back of her thighs.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I couldn't help myself. You were so sexy, and you said you liked it."

"Dumbass! What am I going to with you!?"

Sakura put on her shirt and grabbed Narutos jammies from his drawers. She threw them at his face.

"Put them on!"

In no mood to test her, Naruto did as he was told. With a sigh of frustration Sakura plopped herself down on the bed and shuffled her way onto Naruto.

"So, what now Sakura-chan?"

"We're spending the day in bed dummy."

She turned to face him and pointed an accusatory finger at his nose.

"And no funny business!"

Naruto put up his hands defensively, looking a little nervous.

"I promise Sakura-chan. I'll behave."

Content with his answer Sakura snuggled up to him.

"You'd better."

"So... your ass is feeling okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just glared at him. Then she gave his cheek a small kiss.

"Shut the hell up Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning after 2.**

 **Here's a second chapter. Just more pr0n really. Enjoy!**

Sakura stormed through the streets with Naruto in tow. Bystanders saw a girl, in no mood for nonsense, dragging a hapless boy after her.

When they reached Narutos apartment, she threw open the door and dragged them both in. She took her shoes off in a flash, and stood with her hands on her hips as she waited for Naruto to take of his.

Naruto, slowly and nervously, removed his shoes. He didn't know what was going on. They had been talking to some fellow Konoha shinobi, and when they were done Sakura just dragged him off. Had he done something wrong? He always said dumb things without knowing it.

Sakura looked over Naruto as he was twinning his fingers shyly, and acting a little apprehensive. He was a big cutie in her eyes.

Suddenly she smacked their lips together. Naruto, who didn't need to be asked twice, took it in his stride and enjoyed the moment.

Sakura broke off the kiss and hugged Naruto. With her super strength she lifted Naruto up and swayed him from side to side.

"My Naruto. Belongs to me."

As Sakura was in a childish-tyrant-mode, a scared Naruto didn't dare to say anything as he was flung around. If he said something wrong now there would be trouble. The best move was not to play at all.

Sakura put Naruto down and grabbed him by the collar. With serious, and angry eyes, she relayed her message to him loud and clear.

"You're my man Naruto! And I'm your girl! You got that?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"You really mean it Sakura-chan? You'll be my girlfriend? For real?"

Sakura blushed.

"Hmmph! Haven't I been your girlfriend for a while now? You're unbelievable!"

"But, not like officially my girlfriend Sakura-chan."

"Idiot-Naruto. Did you think we were messing around all this time?"

"Um... it was difficult to tell."

Of course Sakura knew that their affair had been vague and kept tightly under wraps from the start. It had felt safest that way. Even though the both of them were made uncertain by it. But now she had decided, and when she decided something, she decided with great finality.

"Well now you know Naruto. We're a couple now. Marriage, kids, house and all the rest down the line."

As Sakura told him she blushed further into a deep crimson, crossed her arms, and turned her head away. Embarrassed, and a little worried he would reject her. What if she was just a little nighttime fun to him?

But when she felt strong arms around her waist, and warm lips kissing at her neck, a great relief washed over her. Her knees buckled and she held onto his shoulders for dear life. She turned her head back to him, and his kisses went up from her neck, over her jaw, and onto her waiting lips.

As they kissed with passion and love, Naruto could feel that Sakura was losing her balance. He took a firm hold of her ass and hoisted her up, so she sat in his arms.

With a new purpose, Sakuras legs found their strength. She wrapped them around his waist as they slobbered through their ravishing kisses. She performed a few, rushed, hand signs, and put her hand up her skirt and down her shorts.

"Naruto, take me. Fuck me now!" Sakura commanded. Passion dripping from her voice.

This awakened something in Naruto. Before, she would initiate the fun by saying 'alright' or 'fine', trying to conceal her desires. But now she was begging for it. And Naruto didn't need to be asked twice.

He simply moved them to the nearest wall, put her down, turned her around and pushed her up against it.

"Ah! Naruto, please!" Sakura said as her arms were up at her side, pushing against the wall in question.

She pushed out with her butt as much as she could, going by instinct to give him the best angle for entering her. Rubbing it into his crotch to entice him as much as she possibly could.

Like a man possessed, Naruto lifted Sakuras skirt up and shoved it up her shirt. Just getting it out of the way. Then he hurriedly dragged down her shorts, just enough so that they were pulled down over her butt cheeks. Her panties followed suit. He pulled down his own pants, without undoing them, and his boxers as fast as he could.

Things went so fast. Suddenly, Sakura could feel that her sphincter widened, and widened more and more. She felt his hard cock going deeper inside her, pushing her harder into the wall. But she pushed back with her ass, needing all of it inside her.

When she felt his hips up against her, she couldn't tell how deep inside it was anymore, it was just too much. And that was her favourite feeding in the world. He had entered her ass fully, now he just needed to trash it.

"Ooh! You're so big Naruto. Please! Fuck me with your huge fucking cock!"

Naruto clasped one hand over her mouth while the other had a bruising hold on her hip. Then he fucked her ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmhhh!" Sakura screamed into his hand.

"You like getting your tight ass ravaged don't you Sakura-chan?"

"Mmph!"

"Your asshole is so warm and tight. Do you hear me slapping against your ass? I can feel it bouncing."

"Fffmm!"

"You're a total fucking babe Sakura-chan. The sexiest girl ever. My fucking girl now."

"Mmmmm!"

Sakura was in ecstasy. She was sandwiched between the hard wall and Naruto who plowed into her mercilessly. Her ass was so open, accommodating every inch. The pushing, pulling and sweet friction built up something deep inside.

A massive wave of pleasure filled her senses as her body shook and twitched. She felt a huge release as she lost control.

"I can fell you cumming Sakura-chan."

"Mmpfh!"

"You're shaking and your ass is getting tighter. Such a good girl."

"Ggh!"

Suddenly Sakura saw stars. She came down hard, and the feeling of bliss was boundless.

When she returned from her high, Naruto groaned loudly in her ear. She felt his trusts had become shorter. He didn't pull out so far before he pushed back in. He was having his release. She stroked his arm, that held her mouth, urging him on.

With a last groan, followed by heavy breathing, she knew he was finished. His hard dick remained fully inside her as it slowly reduced in size. When he removed his hand over her mouth, Sakura realised it was covered in spit, and the area around her mouth was to. She didn't care. The aching pain in her hip, from his strong hand, didn't faze her either. Her anus also burned, she hadn't applied the jutsu long enough, but it hurt so good.

"Holy, fucking shit Naruto. That was incredible. I came so much." Sakura said before she collapsed on her knees.

Naruto pulled on his pants before he picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Hehe, it really was Sakura-chan. Hmm?You need a shower now."

"Both of us do, lover boy."

 _(10 minutes later...)_

Sakura moaned into Narutos mouth as he fucked her ass good. He held her up by her butt, her legs wrapped around him.

"Mmmh, why haven't I kissed you during sex before Naruto?"

"Beats me Sakura-chan. Feels good though."

"We're gonna get all wrinkly if we keep doing this in the shower Naruto."

"Yeah, better hurry up then."

"Aaah!"

 _(30 minutes later...)_

"You're ruining my ass Naruto!"

Sakura was lying in her back on the bed, with her legs spread wide. Naruto pinning her wrists down, doing as he liked with her. Sakuras eyes were rolled back as her body trembled in delight.

"You're too fucking cute Sakura-chan! You'll just have to take it!"

"More, more, more!"

 _(4 hours, and some more rounds in the hay later...)_

Sakura still lay in bed, embraced by Naruto, as she healed her brutalised sphincter. Healing jutsus were quite nifty, as she could heal her body back to 100% normal again. Otherwise she would be in serious trouble after letting Naruto have his way with her.

"There, all done Naruto." Sakura said as she kissed his nose.

"You sure you're okay Sakura-chan? We went kinda wild today."

"Quiet you! I'm a kunoichi and my body can handle it fine."

"So you're saying I can't destroy your sweet ass even if I tried? Good to know Sakura-chan."

'SLAP!"

"Stop being so perverted Naruto! It's cuddle time now. And don't expect too many days like today either!"

"Oh? But I can expect some right? Hehehe."

"I... ehm... why aren't you quiet like I told you Naruto!"

"Sorry, sorry Sakura-chan."

"Hmph! I swear you're hopeless. But you're my hopeless doofus. Don't forget it."

"So... when are we getting married?"

"Moron. You're supposed to propose first."

"But it seemed like you already made the decision Sakura-chan."

"Doesn't work like that Naruto."

In a flashy move, Naruto sat them both up. And there they sat. Sakura straddled in his lap with her hands resting on his broad shoulders. Looking into his eyes, his deep blue eyes.

"Will you marry me Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed.

"...so stupid. Yes... good grief Naruto... not even a ring..."

"Hehehe." Naruto laughed with his goofy grin.

"I love you Sakura-chan"

Sakura leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Naruto. You better get me a nice ring."

"I will. Believe it!"

"Dummy."

Suddenly Sakura felt something hard pressing against her crotch.

"Oh no you don't mister!"

"But you said your body could take it just fine Sakura-chan."

"I swear! Pervy bastard... just be gentle. Hey! Not there! That's for our wedding night! Much better... mmmmm... oooh..."

"Hehehe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning after 3.**

 **A/N: Pr0n, pr0n and more pr0n. Doubling down on the pr0n. :p**

Sakura lay sleeping in bed, peacefully. Unconsciously she would fiddle with her silver engagement ring. A smile crept onto her face as her dreams repeated her showboating. She would strut around the village with her ring, and Naruto, on full display for all to see.

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei weeping with joy, all the boys giving Naruto high-fives, the jealousy from her master and some of the other girls and Ino shrieking with excitement as she began planning the wedding without being asked to. Memories etched into her soul now.

Yes, there she lay in complete tranquility. She lay in Narutos bed all alone as he was away on a mission. She needed all she could get of him now. The smell and feel of him remained in the sheets, and it was the only place she could sleep when she missed him so.

She felt herself slowly awaken, as if some divine force had gently eased her out of her sleep. Sakura immediately felt a presence next to the bed as she turned around. And there he stood.

Sakura was left speechless, and gawking, as Narutos blue, and intense eyes studied her. When she got out of her trance she looked him over. His clothes were dirty and there were small cuts here and there.

"Oh Naruto, take off you clothes and let me heal you."

Naruto slowly took of his clothes, but his attention was elsewhere. As Sakura removed the sheet that covered her, and stood up, he saw that all she wore was some small pink panties.

As his clothes fell to the floor, Sakura felt his eyes roaming over her. They couldn't find a place to rest. Naruto studied her face, was deeply affected by her swaying breasts and wanted to rip of her panties with his gaze.

Excitement built up in Sakura as she felt Narutos desire, but her medic-instincts overruled everything. She needed to make sure he was alright.

"You're hurt Naruto. Let your Sakura-chan heal you. I'll make everything better."

Her hands covered every inch of him. As she healed every small cut and bruise she came across, she felt the dirt and sweat that covered his hard and tense muscles. Her hands continued to roam long after she was done healing. Naruto just stood there and studied her as she touched and felt him to her hearts content.

Naruto nearly flinched as Sakura went down on her knees in front of him. He had gotten hard a while ago and Sakura hadn't failed to make notice.

"There's my big boy." Sakura said as she grabbed ahold of it and kissed the tip gently.

When Naruto groaned, Sakura smiled in satisfaction. She enveloped the head in her mouth as she started bobbing her head and licking around it with her tongue. Her left hand stroked up and down at the base of his shaft as the right one gently and softly fondled his balls.

When she felt Narutos fingers in her hair she loved the feeling. Knowing she pleasured him. She had, after all, tied him down to the bed and practiced for hours. And he hadn't complained as she meticulously learned her craft. Naruto belonged to Sakura, and she took care of her belongings.

She sucked hard as she pulled her head back. With a pop, her o-shaped mouth slid off his rigid and pulsating member. Sakura stood up, removed her panties and pushed Naruto onto the bed. Before he finished bouncing, she had performed her hand seals, and with a finger in her rectum she moved on top of Naruto.

With her legs either side of him, and staring lustfully in his eyes, she removed her finger. She reached behind her and grabbed his towering cock. She lined it up with her anus and slowly slid down on it.

"Holy shit Naruto."

As she had taken it all inside she shook in pleasure. She was spread so wide and she felt so filled. Filled to the brim. When Sakura had no experience, she had been certain that Narutos penis would break her. As she started to ride him, she recalled the first time, after a date at the festival.

After a wonderful, fun and romantic time, she had let him take her with him home. When they were undressed she had panicked. 'Take my ass instead' she had blurted out. Awkward, scared and horny as hell she had bitten down on the pillow as he slowly pumped her. She giggled to herself as she remembered the night she became a 'butt-girl', Narutos 'butt-girl' to be precise. And now she rode him no problem.

"Naruto honey?"

"Hmm?" Naruto said as the gentle pleasure coursed through him.

"Feeling good?"

"Mmm... so good."

"I missed you so much honey."

"Sa- I can't- too- ammhh..."

"That's okay Naruto. I'll pick up the pace honey. Make you feel real good."

Sakura sped up, doubling her own pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. The sound of her voice coupled with the sound of their slapping hips filled the room. The sweet sounds of Sakura loving her man.

"Saku... Sakura-chan..."

"Mmm... Yes?"

"Your boobs... they're beautiful. They're bouncing."

"Hehehe, mmmm. Just for you, you big doofus."

Naruto propped himself up, supporting himself with an arm behind him. Sakura felt so hot as his eyes fixed on her breasts, with one hand fondling at them.

"More." Naruto said as he grabbed her hips.

He put Sakura down on her back, and held both her wrists in his hand. She arched up her hips as he slowly pulled in and out. He put her hands over her head as his free hand continued to explore her breasts.

"Mmh. Aah." Sakura whimpered as she let Naruto take control. But he wasn't fully satisfied.

"Not quite Sakura-chan."

"Honey?"

He pulled out of Sakura, and didn't seem bothered by her disappointed huff. Naruto sat Sakura with her back towards his front, and she immediately hoisted herself back onto his cock. Narutos cheek hugged her from behind, and his hands came around her and he could finally play with both his hands. With a tender smile, Sakura lifted her arms behind her, around his neck, as she went on pumping him.

"Now you got it honey." Sakura said as she turned her head as kissed his cheek.

"This is perfect Sakura-chan. They're bouncing."

"Oooh, goodness me Naruto. This is so good. Ah. You just play with them while I do all the work honey. Mmm... okay?"

"Yeah..."

Sakura couldn't contain herself anymore. His hardness filling and scraping her butthole and her modest breast bouncing while being played with. It made her feel so good. And her darling Naruto was spellbound by her body, she felt so happy. She had to ride him hard.

The position made it so she couldn't go wild, but Sakura gave it the best go she could. She pumped him all she could, and threw her hair from side to side in excitement. The fullness in her behind and the pinching and grabbing of Narutos hands meant she couldn't hold on for long.

As Naruto heard her voice grow louder and felt her ass get tighter, he knew it was his call to action. He pushed her forward, so her face was in the mattress, and butt was up in the air. Like a good boy should, he ravaged her sweet rear end through her orgasm.

"Naruto! Fuck me! Fuck meeeee!"

Naruto felt his release coming on, but held on as long as he could. Edging himself as he kept on trusting. As he felt Sakura settle down he let himself go and filled her ass with his cum.

"Ooh. That's good honey." Sakura said in satisfaction.

"Anything for my girl."

As he pulled out Sakura got up and spun around. She kissed him with everything she had as she stroked his shoulders gently. His arms holding her waist with possessiveness. But as she broke the kiss she saw the clock behind him.

"Shit! I have 25 minutes until my shift Naruto!"

"What!? Lets go Sakura-chan!"

"I'm covered in your dirt Naruto! Scrub me while I shower! Hurry!"

And so the couple began their race against the clock.

Sakura made it to her shift just in time.

Naruto slept the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning after 4.**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 4 in this pr0n series. Enjoy!**

An exhausted Naruto lay on the couch, having a noon-time-nap. Meanwhile Sakura was walking around, watering the plants. They had been married for six months now, and had just recently settled into their new home.

Naruto, always the bombastic fellow, had gotten them a three storied, five bedroom house. Jiraiya had of course insisted on giving him financial aid when purchasing a home as well.

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked around, tending to the plants. She could have just asked Naruto to make shadow clones and do all the work in no time at all, like when they moved in. But Sakura was a girl who rolled up her sleeves, she enjoyed getting some work done by herself.

She laughed a little at herself when she saw her reflection in mirror on the wall. She looked so 'housewifey' now. Her pink hair more grown out, a light orange sweater with the red Uzumaki symbol on the back, blue pants and a white apron.

She had always thought that matching couples were dorky, but she felt compelled to be the dorky misses Uzumaki now. Narutos spirit soared the first time he saw her wearing his colour-scheme.

On her way to fill the water sprinkler can, she passed by her sleeping husband. She bent down, with her knees together, and kissed his cheek lightly, so not to wake him.

Half an hour later, Sakura had finished her chores, and was rewarding herself by making some tea. She stood with her hands at the kitchen counter, in her own little world, waiting for the leaves to soak.

Then suddenly a smacking sound was heard. Her pelvis was pushed into the counter, somewhat, and she felt her butt and thighs jiggle. It didn't hurt at all, but she huffed and crossed her arms in an annoyed reflex. But before Sakura could turn around and say anything, two arms enveloped her, as a groggy Naruto hugged her from behind.

"Hello Sakura-chan. How long did I sleep?"

"Hmph! Don't think I'll let your slapping pass me by Naruto. My rear isn't some sort of toy you know."

"Hmm? But it's no fun if I have to ask for permission Sakura-chan."

"Hah! You haven't asked for any permission when it comes to groping me. Not even when we were twelve years old." Sakura said with venom in her voice.

She felt Naruto stiffen as he cringed in shame at his past behaviour. A small tingle in her belly let Sakura know that she felt bad for bringing it up, but she was upset with him.

"Sa-Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. I was always so awful to you then. I swear I didn't know any better. I regret that stupid stuff now."

"Oh don't worry Naruto. I went from disliking you, to becoming friends, to lovers and now we're married. In the seven years since we became teammates, your insistent ass grabbing didn't deter me from falling for you. But, I would prefer a hello rather than a slap at my butt."

"Point taken Sakura-chan..."

As Sakura was unable to resist the feelings that came from being held in Narutos arms, she turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. And the she looked up at her husband with naughty eyes.

"You know Naruto. My poor butt has been on the receiving end of so many things from you during our relationship. My little butt has had to take on so much."

Narutos hands slid down and took a firm hold of the body part in question. Sakura cooed and wiggled her hips.

"You can say that again Sakura-chan. But your ass is the perfect size, definitely not little."

"Honey?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I'm wearing orange underwear."

Like a man possessed, Naruto picked up his wife. In no time at all he took them to the master bedroom and threw Sakura onto the bed. Sakura laughed and giggled and Naruto removed her clothes with great efficiency. When all that remained was her orange bra and panties, Naruto took his sweet time studying Sakura last enticing body.

Sakura had found out about Narutos weakness for orange lingerie on their wedding night. To his annoyance, she had insisted on having nothing that was orange during the entire wedding. Only to surprise him when her dress came off.

Sakura blushed deeply as she remembered that night. Then a smile appeared on her lips.

"Honey? Do you remember the thing we have been discussing lately?"

"Hmm? Of course Sakura-chan. Do you want to start right now?"

"I really do honey. Can we?"

"I want nothing more Sakura-chan."

As Naruto removed his clothes Sakura looked on with anticipation. She bit her lip, as her hands gripped the sheets and her legs rubbed together.

When he was completely naked, Sakuras eyes darted up and down. All his muscles, and his hard erection, were more eye-candy than Sakura could handle. Naruto came to her and removed her bra. He kissed at licked at her small breasts, she adored how much he worshipped that part of her body as well. She had always been so insecure about her bosom, but whenever Naruto gave them his full attention she felt so incredibly sexy.

Soon, his hand were on her hips. And Naruto pulled down Sakuras panties as slowly as he could. He spread her legs wide and positioned himself at her wet entrance. As he slid in, Sakura moaned in satisfaction. As her inner walls stretched, and his hard cock rubbed against her folds, Sakura felt her pleasure rising. She stroked Narutos hard chest as he supported himself with his hands on either side of her.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her softly. And Sakura responded by wrapping her legs around him. Little by little, Narutos trusting grew faster and stronger. Sakura closed her eyes and held on to his shoulders as she couldn't resist the sensations she felt.

"Aah! Aah! Aaahh! Naruto!"

Sakuras body was rocked back and forth as their hips slapped together forcefully. She was so hot between her legs as Narutos cock rammed into it. With every trust he pounded deep inside her. Jamming himself into her cervix. And with each hard and fast trust Sakura felt the tension inside her build.

Suddenly the dam within her burst. Her legs shook uncontrollably as her mind went blank. Naruto response was to go wild. He went as fast as he could, unable to hold himself back when he saw Sakuras orgasm.

"Naruto! Come inside me!"

Suddenly, Naruto planted himself within her as he came. Sakura purred in satisfaction as he emptied himself with a few short trusts.

"You're so good to me honey."

"That was amazing Sakura-chan."

"I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

 _(9 months later...)_

"Naruto you bastard! How could you do this to me!"

"Easy Sakura-chan. Remember to breathe and to push now."

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"Ehehe..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning after 5.**

 **A/N: Here's the last chapter in this pr0n series. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Quit that fighting right now! You two need to get ready for school!" Sakura bellowed out.

She hurried to complete the four lunchboxes, as she did every morning. Waking up four little troublemakers, making sure they were dressed, feeding them, having them brush their teeth and making it so they didn't bite each other's heads off.

Everyone in the Uzumaki household was so grumpy in the morning, no exceptions. But somehow all the kids were best friends again when they returned from the academy. Still, Sakura had to hold a firm line to keep control. Two boys who wanted to be tough guys, and two girls who 'borrowed' the others clothes.

It was a ticking-time-bomb every morning. Sakura often had to yell and pinch some ears to restore order, but somehow Naruto managed to settle them down by saying 'Now, now kids. Play nice.' Sakura was desperate to learn his trick, but after all these years she had given up.

But boy oh boy, could she use his help now. But he was nowhere to be seen. He was away on a diplomatic journey. It was no picnic being the hokages wife. Not when all four kids were loudmouth brats like their parents had been.

Even so, the four Uzumaki brats were no match for their mother. She set about, like a force of nature, and sure enough, they were all ready and on their way to school.

Whilst still being full of energy, Sakura cleaned up all the remaining mess. When she was done, she struck a victorious pose, as she looked at her spotless home. She giggled to herself as she was about to enjoy her well earned leisure time. Four kids, well five if you counted Naruto, and part time work at the hospital to keep her skills up to speed. Sakura was no slouch, but now she would lounge on the couch until midday.

However, her plans were suddenly changed when she saw a bouquet of pink roses, in a vase, on the living room table. She couldn't resist going up to them and take in their delightful smell. She got into a giggle-fit as two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Naruto! Hahaha! Put me down!"

"No way Sakura-chan. I missed you too much."

"Naruto! Be nice! I'm getting dizzy here you goof!"

"Okay, okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he gave her two extra spins through the air for good measure.

As she was put down, Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss. Her right foot on up on its tippy toes, while the left was bent upwards behind her. The feeling of Narutos hands at her sides sent shivers down her spine.

"Now what's the hokage doing at home at this working hour? If I may ask?"

"I heard he took the day off to spend with his darling wife. His advisers can run the village for one more day, seeing as they did such a fine job while he was away."

"You baka. Your priorities are all over the place. No need to skip work for me. Even though I'm really happy to see you honey."

"Well you see Sakura-chan. I found out that today we can have quite a few hours to ourselves. And I haven't had any alone time with you for days now."

"Yeah right mr. Pervert. You haven't had any alone time with my rear end you mean to say."

"That too Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as his hands hovered dangerously low.

But Sakura grabbed ahold of them and asked with sweet smile:

"Had any breakfast honey?"

"Heh. No. I thought I would skip it. I have more urgent matters in mind."

"No one misses their breakfast on mrs. Uzumakis watch honey. Now you just sit down at the kitchen table and I'll cook you something good."

As Naruto pouted, Sakura grinned and whispered in his ear:

"Besides, you need all the energy you can get honey."

Naruto gave a satisfied hum and followed his wife into the kitchen. He felt like the luckiest man in the world as she prepared him her signature omelette. His favourite part of the meal however, was studying Sakura as she did the dishes. Whenever she scrubbed, her butt and thighs joined the party. Naruto nearly forgot to eat as he was mesmerised at the slight jiggle and bounce on display from his wife.

As there was little to wash, Sakura was soon finished. When she turned around, she saw her husbands prying eyes. She didn't need to ask where he had been staring. Naruto had been staring there for almost two decades, she had gotten used to it by now. She was quite proud to have, as Naruto himself put it, 'the finest ass in the world.'

She looked at Naruto as he finished his meal. The last thing he did was to grab his large glass of water and chug it down. Sakura huffed to herself as Naruto wiped off his mouth with his sleeve, but she nonetheless went over to him and sat down in his lap. With her arms around his neck, she gave his cheek a peck.

"I've really missed you honey. The kids stir up quite the ruckus when you're gone."

"Hehe, I guess they got that from me. I thought about you all the time when I was away Sakura-chan."

"Oh? You can't be getting much work done if you're only thinking about me all the time."

"I've been thinking about you all day, every day, since the day I met you Sakura-chan. It's ingrained into the way I function."

"When did you start using such big words honey? What happened to my sweet baka?"

"Spending a few days in the company of international diplomats will do that to you. But I swear, I'm still dopey on the inside."

"You'd better be. I married a baka and that's the way I like it."

Having had enough of teasing him, Sakura initiated a make-out-session. It quickly became steamy, as their hands roamed freely. When Sakura felt his eagerness beneath her seat, she decided to take the action out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"Now Naruto. Bedroom. Please."

"Yeah." Naruto replied in a daze.

He picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom as fast as he could. They exchanged smiles, and small laughs, as they looked at one another as they removed their own clothes.

After having completed her usual jutsu, Sakura lay flat with her tummy on the bed. She hugged a pillow beneath her, as Naruto got in position behind her. She moaned at the familiar sensations that came when Naruto entered her ass. The stretching, the filling, the pressure. When her own Naruto did this to her, she couldn't ask for more.

When he was all the way inside, filling her to the max, his strong arms came down beside her. He dug his face into the side of hers as he supported himself.

"Hold on Sakura-chan. I'm going all out."

The butterflies in Sakuras stomach did somersaults. Her entire body craved that Naruto went postal on her asshole. She couldn't wait one more second.

"My ass is yours Naruto! Please fuck meEEAAAGH! AAAHH!"

Naruto was brutal. Long strokes that pulled out fast, and came down violently. The beds frame rattled as Sakuras body was rocked. She had needed this for so long. Her body was thrashing in pleasure, while Naruto brutalised her tight little hole.

Waves of pleasure hit her in full force, and her legs shook uncontrollably. As Sakura lost her mind to the ecstasy, she screamed out.

"Holy fuck! You piece of shit. Fuck! Your dick is in my ass! AAAH! You're a fucking god! Take that ass! AAGH!"

As Sakura had spun completely out of control, her dirty talk made Naruto go even more ballistic. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't go this far, but he was well past the point of no return.

Sakura landed for a brief moment, but half a minute later the maddening ecstasy pulsated through her being again. She felt her sphincter tighten around his length, and the glorious, scraping feeling, vaulted her over the edge yet again.

"OOOUUGH! Naruto! My- Gah! MMMmmmm! GIVE IT TO MOMMY!"

"Mmh. You're such a good girl Sakura-chan. You take it so well. Your tight ass is so good."

It was all too much for Sakura to handle. Narutos words, her body being ravaged and the intense pleasure that was brought on by it. Safely tucked under his strong and hard body, she let herself go entirely. For half an hour, she took everything she got as Naruto pounded pleasure into her. Pumping her ass like it was his last day on earth. Her hands holding the sheets and her teeth biting the pillow.

When Naruto came, he struggled to hold himself up. Sakura felt his weight on her back, pushing her down on the mattress. They both groaned in unison as Naruto shot his load with a few short thrusts.

"You're so cute when you bite the pillow Sakura-chan."

"Stop saying weird things Naruto."

"Hehe, just reminds me of our first time. That's all."

"Baka. Always so rough with me. Even back then."

"C'mon Sakura-chan. You've stuck by me all these years, so it can't be that bad."

"Nineteen years, and four kids, should clue you in. Now get off me. I'm being smothered here."

"Oh! Sorry Sakura-chan. I guess I got a little too comfortable. Naruto said as he rolled off Sakura.

Sakura, in turn, rolled right on top of him. She gave her husband a devious smile.

"Now that's much better honey. Just so you know, you're on cuddle duty."

"Aye, aye ma'am. One cuddle is coming right up."

"Hehehehe, baka. More romantic and less silly."

"But you married a baka Sakura-chan."

"Oh I know. Hey! Nothing pervy! Ooh! Hehe, stupid baka. Mm... oh honey..."


End file.
